Chaos Warriors
by fyrefly0.0
Summary: I know, epic title. Anyway, this story is a regular Chaos fic, and this time, I've actually captured all the bunnies! So Percy leaves camp and joins Chaos, and 500 years later, he returns to help the gods win a battle against Gaea and Kronos. Can he defeat the growing evil, or will he succumb to the betrayals that follow? Dun dun duuuuun...


**Hey, since I have nothing to say, here's the disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything…**

**Psh. As if you would think I did… -_ -**

**Anyways, here's the story! ;3**

**OMIGOSH. After I finished writing the story, I randomly had an idea for what to say. So, um, I'm trying to learn Italian. So, yeah. Enjoy the story! :D**

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I looked around the room as I entered. I was in Olympus, and every time I visited, I would always stare at the perfect architecture. Oh, and did I mention that _I_ was the one who rebuilt Olympus?

I was glad Max was here, with me. I wanted him beside me when the gods tell us about this bad news.

As we arrived, the gods reverted to our size and Zeus stepped forward. "We have grave news," he started.

I almost rolled my eyes, but caught myself. Well, duh! That's why they called us here, right?

"Gaea is rising, but this time, Kronos is helping her."

Max squeezed my hand reassuringly. I smiled at him. It wasn't very bad news, considering that the greatest hero ever was standing here right next to me.

"We might not be able to defeat them this time," Zeus sighed. "Typhon is also rising, and we doubt that we are able to defeat him."

I started having doubts, too. Max could probably take out Kronos and Gaea, but Typhon might be too strong.

"And so, we have decided that we –"

Suddenly, a black hole opened up in the room and I gasped. A man walked forward, dressed in black. "Who are you?" Max asked angrily.

"I am Chaos," the mysterious guy said.

I immediately bowed, copying everyone else, and, luckily, Max also followed suit.

"I am sending Alpha, my commander, Beta, the co-commander, and Sector 1 and 2 to assist you." He said, straight to the point. It was as if he had listened in on our conversation.

"Why do we need your help?" Max asked, "We don't need any help, since I'm here."

I couldn't help but nod in agreement. _It's true,_ I thought, _Max is really strong. He should be able to defeat Gaia and her monsters._

Poseidon beamed at Max. "Yes, we do not need your help, Lord Chaos. I think we will manage fine with Max helping us."

Zeus shook his head. "I accept your offer," he said, as if Poseidon and Max never said anything. I found this infuriating, although Zeus made a lot more sense. "When will your troops arrive?"

"Soon," Chaos answered, and I thought I saw him smile. "After all, some of them have grudges against you Olympians."

And with that, he just went, like, 'poof!' and disappeared.

I almost snorted at that. Like, the creator of the universe comes in, says that he'll send some of his troops to help us win a war, and then flashes out.

"Well," Zeus sighed, "Maybe we _will_ win this war after all."

And I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about Max.

_**_Hey guys, I'm Silver, you're linebreak. You thought my name would be Bob, right? Hahaha well you're WRONG! Muahaha…_**_

_**Percy's POV**_

500 years. That's how long it's been since I've seen this place. The cool breeze ruffled my cloak, and I sighed. 500 years ago, my friends had abandoned me. Now I was Chaos's personal assassin –the second most powerful being in the universe.

I tightened my hand on my blade as a flashback started.

-Flashback-

_I had just returned from my quest. "Where's Annabeth?" I asked Grover, looking around. It's been three months, and _I_ couldn't wait until I saw her again. Grover looked away, not meeting my gaze. Confused, I continued my search._

_Finally, I decided to search the beach. Before I even got there, I could hear some people talking. "I love you, Annabeth," I heard. I froze mid step. I recognized that voice –It was my new half-brother, Max._

"_I love you too, Max," I heard someone reply. My heart shattered when I recognized who this voice belonged to. _This couldn't be happening,_ I told myself. But it was, in front of my very eyes as I saw Annabeth kiss my half brother._

_Now with tears streaming down my eyes, I ran back to my cabin. Lying there, on the bed, sobbing, helped. I must've cried myself to sleep, because the next thing I knew, it was morning again. I was about to open the door when I remembered what had happened. _

_I knew I couldn't take it, seeing Annabeth with my brother again. Looking around, I saw that Max wasn't in the cabin. _Must've been sleeping in the Athena cabin,_ I thought angrily. _

_Bored, I turned on the TV and watched the news. I widened my eyes and tears I knew I couldn't hold back began to form as they reported that my mom had died in a car crash last night. Finally, deciding that I couldn't take it anymore, I packed my stuff and ran. _

_Soon, I was too tired to run and sat down to rest. Suddenly, there was a big flash and a man walked up towards me. "Who are you?" I asked, on high alert. "I am Chaos," he replied._

-Flashback end-

I sighed dramatically again. So that was how I became an assassin. Now I was standing near the entrance to Camp Half-Blood with Beta, my second-in-command, and my troops.

Chiron trotted up to use. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I'm –"

I waved my hand, interrupting him. "I know who you are," I said, "Now, can we skip the introductions and get on with the more important things?"

Chiron looked surprised but nodded.

I knew that camp had already been informed of our arrival –Chaos had visited Olympus while we were travelling to Earth.

I waved my hand and a cabin appeared, covered in many constellations. "This is your cabin," I told my troops, "You'll stay here until the battle is over."

I could see Annabeth staring at me with those cold, calculating grey eyes of her. _I wonder if she still loves Max,_ I thought, irritated. _If only –_

"Hey Alpha, wanna do some training?" Beta asked me, jolting me back into reality.

My name was Alpha now. I changed it because my old name brought up too many sad memories. I nodded. Beta was so carefree in his own way.

The two of us went to the arena and sparred. We must've been really good (duh!), because after a while, some of the campers were watching us. I spotted Annabeth and grimaced. Oh, so she was immortal now, huh? Good thing I was wearing my cloak and mask. She wouldn't be able to recognize me this way.

I also spotted Max in the crowd, probably because he was the Poseidon cabin counselor. I frowned. Another jerk to put up with.

Travis stared at me in wonder. I sighed. Why did everyone have to stare at me? Of all the people in the universe, I get the honors…

"Hey!" Conner said, "Since tomorrow's Friday, how about we have the Chaos soldiers against Camp Half-Blood?"

I snorted. _You won't win,_ I thought. But instead, I said, "Yeah, sure,"

Beta and I walked back to the Chaos cabin, in deep thought. Once inside, I waved my hand again and the windows disappeared. So did the door. "Alright," I said, removing my mask. Beta removed his, too.

Beta's blond hair and blue eyes suggested that he was a son of Hermes, but he came from a different planet.

"Hey Perce, what are you going to do about them?" Beta asked curiously.

Beta was the only one who knew about my past. He was the only one I could trust, I had decided. "I won't show them who I am," I said in a 'duh' tone.

Beta rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to work for long."

I just grinned and punched him in the arm.

"What about Max?" Beta asked.

"He doesn't matter, I can beat him up anytime I want to," I murmured.

Beta laughed and went upstairs. I stayed there, buried in my own thoughts.

_**_So Fyre decided I needed to have more entrances, so here I am again! Enjoy my presence while I'm here_**_

**The end! **

**If you liked it, review! :D**

**If you didn't, review anyways! :D**

**I've been reading a bunch of other Fanfics and saw that most people started out with writing Chaos fics. So that's what I'm going to do! **

**(I know, I'm so smart…)**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
